The Last Strike
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'BACK TO ATTACK'. Calleigh's rapist is after her beautiful baby girl again. Read and see if the team can race against time to find her before it's too late! A bit of CaKe and some EC.
1. My Beautiful Baby Girl

The Last Strike - Chapter 1: My Beautiful Baby Girl

RECAP: _"Calleigh?" Alexx whispered._

_"Where's my baby?" At that same moment Jake entered the room followed by Eric with the pink seven pounds in his arms. She stared at him in amazement as he handed her over. She cooed softly in her arms and Calleigh smiled._

_"Hey there," she let her tiny fingers grasp her thumb. And when she looked up everyone was looking back including Horatio. "Thank you."_

Dawn began to disappear giving room for the yellow sun to start the new day. The sudden cooing of the infant awoke Calleigh from deep and wonderous sleep. She opened her eyes to find that she was in the hospital. One little night helped her to forget the previous events. Then sadly she remembered; but being the strong woman she is, she disguarded yesterday's events and put her focus on for today and tomorrow. A smile was brought to her face when she laid eyes on her baby. She reached over into the little crib beside the bed and carefully rested her in her lap.

"Hey, Jamie, well aren't you a pretty girl," she admired the beauty of her first born child, "Mommy didn't get to see you very well last night, she was very tired." She stopped to see that Jake had entered the room and sat on a chair beside them. He looked so peacefully at the family.

"Morning," Calleigh greeted the glanced back down.

"How you feeling now?" he learned closer on the bed.

"Great, I feel relieved. Jamie's right here in one peace - that's all that matters."

" 'Jamie', I like the name," he said suspiciously and she smiled at him.

"Jake, I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"Close the curtains, please." He did so without question and came back. "Hopefully, she'll open her eyes." Calleigh almost forced them open and when she did, they roamed the room. "Wow, who are you looking for? Say 'hi Jake'."

"What color are they?" he curiously asked.

"They're green," she smiled widely, "so she's definately mine." Calleigh played with soft blonde hairs on Jamie's head. "Jake?" she suddenly paused.

"Hm?"

"What if..." she said unsure of continuing, "what if she's not related to Marc?"

"C'mon, Calleigh don't start..."

"What if she's yours?" They went silent for a while. After all that commotion why would she wonder about that devil that tried to steal something so precious as a new born? "Take the test," she added nervously.

"No."

"Why not? You have nothing to loose."

"Because I want this to end... I don't wanna hear that man's name ever again," Jake held her hand, "it doesn't matter who the father is, as long as she's taken care of. I'll be there whenever you need me, okay?"

"Yes," she sniffed and water filled her eyes. He hugged her then kissed her on the lips.

"I love you."

* * *

I know it's pretty short, but it's the first chapter. The others will be longer and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. First Day

Here you go, the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Chapter 2 - First Day

Two years had passed since then. Calleigh had taken time-off from work and it was time to get back to it...

Her first day back started exiting; she couldn't wait to see everyone again. She drove up to a large estate house that she had been told was the crime scene.

"Here we are," Calleigh parked behind Eric's hummer and got out. She opened the door, "You ready, Jamie?" With exitement she nodded. Calleigh lifted her out of the car seat and placed her on the ground.

Inside the house was beautifully decorated. Their eyes stared in wonder at the ancient wooden furniture that spread throughout the inside and the long case of stairs leading to, who knows, even more splendour. _Wow _Calleigh thought then eyed her daughter, "It's nice, isn't it?" She grinned back up at her. Suddenly an officer in brown uniform greeted her and directed her to the back of the large house. They headed anxiously around to the patio. There he was: fingerprint dusting a chair, examining it closely and with care.

"Eric!" she yelled in exitement. He gazed up and smiled.

"I didn't know you were coming back so soon." He hurried and tape-lifted the the print then took off his gloves.

"Oh my gosh I missed you so much."

"Me too." They embraced each other rocking from side to side and she smuched him on the cheek. "How've you been?"

"Good, you remember Jamie?" she held her in her arms. Jamie wasn't that puny little pink bundle anymore. She had grown into a yound toddler with long blonde hair with brunette streaks down to her shoulders, wide green eyes, a milky complection and a bright smile just like Calleigh.

"Hey, Jamie," Eric waved.

"Don't be shy, baby, say 'hi'." She remained silent, resting her head on Calleigh's shoulder.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Nooo," she smiled and they laughed.

"So, where's the rest of the team?"

"Calleigh, today's a hectic day, they're all over the place: Ryan's doing questiong and the others are on another case..." And two shots exploded in the air! They hit the ground and Jamie began to weep. "Stay down," Eric warned, searching the place with his handgun cocked. When there was no sign of a shooter he let down his guard. "You okay? Is she hit?" He helped her up. "I'm okay, we're okay," Calleigh replied with Jamie clenched to her. "She's just frightened. Shhh, it's alright you're fine," she hushed. "What just happened?"

"I don't know. The area was cleared an hour ago."

"Maybe I came back too soon," she continued to hush Jamie, but she wouldn't stop fussing.

"No," Eric said softly, "why don't you go down to the lab and cool off?" He rubbed her shoulder, giving her a sincere look in her worried eyes.

"Okay."

"Go ahead, I'll finish up here." Calleigh nodded and left quickly. He, along with some of the officers, went on looking for evidence of a shooter.

CaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeEC

Meanwhile at the lab, the rest of the team was processing evidence of their own. Natalia and Valera were in DNA working on a separate case than Eric and Ryan's. Ryan was heading down the hall to the elevator when he met Calleigh pacing back and forth with Jamie in her arms. They both seemed discontented.

"Calleigh, oh my gosh, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" he spoke with concern giving her a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ryan tilted his head to get a better view of Jamie. Her head rested on her mother's shoulder, she had a pink pacifier in mouth and dried tears on her face.

"She didn't take it too well, did she?"

"No, she's actually supposed to be at the daycare right now, but it's closed... Is she asleep?" He shook his head. "Are you heading to the crime scene?"

"Not anymore," he paused.

"I found two bullets and their casings in the grass," Eric appeared behind her walking towards them, "no one saw a thing though." They both looked at bulletgirl.

Calleigh stared through the microscope examining the bullets' striations. She saw that the marking matched so both were from the same gun. Then she went over and sat at her desk running the striations through IBIS. Wolfe waited behind her with Jamie now asleep in his arms. Every now and then he'd steal a glance at her perfectly cute round face. Then computer made a sudden beep.

"It's not in the system," her glance met him as he shifted his from Jamie.

"Talk about bad luck." He followed as she went near to the door and took off her white coat hanging it on the rack. After this she gently took her out of his arms.

"He got away."

"We don't even know what his intention was."

"You mean who it was." She turned and left through the glass door leaving him quite worried about her.

CaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeEC

That night, while Calleigh was dressing Jamie, she told her something strange. Jamie sat quietly on the king sized bed as her mother slipped the shirt over her head.

"You're awefully quiet, missy," Calleigh knelt at her bedside staring at her, "what's the matter? Tired?" She shook her head remaining in the silence. "Well it must be something - oh, the gunshot today?" She finally nodded. "Awww, poor thing," Calleigh kissed her on the cheek, "but you're safe now with mommy. Mommy's now gonna let anyone hurt my wittle baby..."

"The man," Jamie spoke.

"What man? Today - Eric? Eric's a nice guy." Jamie looked at bit confused. "Come let's get you to bed." She carried her to her room.

"Mommy, crime scene."

"Yeah, I have to take you with me tomorrow unfortunatlely. But one last time, no more wasting mommy's time, okay? Goodnight, sweetie." She laid her in the crib Jake had bought years before, but she refused to let go of her mother's arms.

"That man," she fussed.

"Ugh, Jamie, c'mon I want to go to bed."

"No, mommy."

"What? You wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Ya," she calmed to the sudden change in the subject.

"Okay, but only because of what happened today. You here me?"

"Yes, mommy." They cuddled and kissed towards the master bedroom.


	3. Evidence Of Things Unseen

Chapter 3 - Evidence Of Things Unseen

Calleigh was driving to the crime lab, with Jamie in the backseat. She could hear her daughter playing quietly with her big stuffed puppy, making barking sounds. She just thought it was so cute and smiled to herself. Suddenly Jamie tossed it in the front seat. Calleigh tossed it back. This happened twice more.

"Hey," she glanced into the rearview mirror, "are you trying to hit me?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Well, don't hurt me," she joked. Jamie flung it again and it landed on the floor. She was thinking of thrwoing it back but couldn't. Then her cell phone started to ring.

"Duquesne," she answered, "Yeah, I'm near the crime scene - why?...okay I'll be there, bye."

"Crime scene, crime scene!" she yelled in exitement.

"Yes, darling, we're going to the crime scene." Calleigh didn't even want to carry her back to the scene because it was a place children weren't supposed to be. She could get in the way or worse get hurt. Soon she brushed off the thought of yesterday's events and focused on the road.

CaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeEC

Calleigh arrived at the wonderful estate once again. She patiently waited on Ryan to come to the front of the house where she was. Jamie twisted round and round playfully while Calleigh held her palm.

"Uh, uh, mommy let go," she attempted to pull her hand away.

"No, Jamie, you can't play here. Later, I promise, we'll go to the park." Still she fussed and created a tantrum. "Stop it, what's wrong with you?" She picked her up but she continued, so she put her back down. Then she broke free and ran through the front door! "Jamie!" Calleigh gasped and ran after her.

The child dashed around the corner of the house and on the grass ending up at the back, where the scene was. She looked behind to see if her mother was following which she wasn't. Then she bumped into something, falling flat on the ground.

"Ow!" she frowned. She looked up while rubbing her head, to see a familiar face.

"Watch where you're going, pretty girl," Ryan, whose leg she bumped into, helped her to her feet. "Where's your mommy?" he knelt on the ground.

"A man," she pointed at a shed in the distance dismissing the question. He looked behind him.

"A man? Where, in there?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, show me," he let her guide him to it. The shed was very small and had only a few broken boards and a shelf inside it. There was no one to be found inside.

"There's no one here," Ryan said as they went back out onto the grass. He began to wonder if it was hoax, was she playing with him?

"A man, a man," she kept pointing to the outside of the shed.

"What did he look like?" he questioned her.

"A big man."

"He was tall - what else?"

"Hair," she touched her own hair, "long hair."

"Blonde hair?" Ryan asked, "Like yours?" The little girl nodded.

"There you are!" an almost angry Calleigh appeared behind her. "She didn't give any trouble did she?"

"Uh no," he stood, "she was actually telling me about a man who was here."

"Oh, she's always talking about someone, it's probably Eric," she picked up Jamie who was now upset, "do you have that evidence?" Ryan went away then came back with an evidence bag. "I'll be at the lab." As she was leaving he heard Jamie weeping. Something inside him said that he should start searching. Ryan grabbed his kit, put on the gloves and searched for prints outside of the shed.

CaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeEC

Later on he found Natalia and Eric in the print lab discussing a case. He placed his kit on the counter and quickly took out the tape lifts.

"Hey, well you're in a rush," Natalia smiled. He only eyed her for a second saying nothing. As he was about to put them in the scanner his colleague stopped him.

"Wolfe, you have to wait, I have my prints to deal with," Eric said.

"This is more important..." he insisted.

"How? What makes it more important than the ones I have now?" they stared at him.

"They were found on the shed, where no one thought to look 'till now... C'mon, I have four fingers here." They let him proceed and in a matter of minutes a picture popped up. "And that, is how a two-year-old finds a shooter..." Natalia and Eric stared at each other in confusion.

CaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeECCaKeEC

Ryan found Calleigh once again and sat her down. He watched how her expression changed from calm to surprized as he explained.

"He's tall, six feet and has blonde hair, just like she told me. Patrol is looking for him as we speak."

"She's a witness," she was amazed.

"A reliable one." They both glanced across the hall at her sitting peacefully on a bench, playing with her stuffed toy.

"Come here, baby," Calleigh called and she came racing to her. "Hey, did you tell Ryan about the man?"

"Uhhuh."

"Well, Ryan found him and he's gonna put him in jail."

"He in trouble?"

"Yes and you won't see him again," she pulled her into a hug. Ryan smiled. "Go give Ryan a hug, too." She giggled and walked on the bench to him, she threw her small arms round his neck. He held her little body in his arms.

"I love you," she said in her sweetest most adorable voice ever.

"Love you too, Jamie."


End file.
